Autofilter
by Oto Nakahara
Summary: one day ai is trying to update his system however a wild error appears and gives him a change of attitude. how will everyone react to the sassy persona that ai has become? R&R please!


**_Autofilter_**

Prologe

* * *

Ai Mikaze was lying in bed, recharring himself after a long day of work. Tolerating others was hard work, especially when he had to be so police all of the time. Good thing he had that autofilter installed a long time ago so he wouldn't scare off clients. He had to make himself presentable, seeing as he was a professional and all. Ai closed his eyes and maw a notification pop up from behind his eyelids. He clicked the notification and a window pooped up. A mandatory update of his autofilter was needed. The humanoid sighed? (do androids even. Can they breathe or) annoyed, and agreed to the terms and conditions of the update without really reding them. He settled himself comfortably in his bed as he watched the loading screen pop up.

As for another inhabitant of the room, he was rather restless. Syo shat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He had forgotten to use the bathroom before climbing into bed. The short blonde climbed down from the top bunk, careful to not wake up Natsuki (does he sleep with glasses?! Tell me your opinion in the comments ;)). It would be troublesome to wake him up since he slept without his glasses as to not break them. Syo moved about the dark room quietly, trying to find the door. His hand hit the cool silver handle and he slowly poshed it down, flinching when it make a click noise. Ai immediately sat up to check what the noise was while Natsuki continued to sleep soundly.

"What're you doing up?" Ai asked, keeping his voice down.

"Ah, sorry, I forgot to use to bathroom." Syo explained to Ai, hoping he wouldn't scold him or something.

Ai nodded, but then remembered Syo most likely couldn't see him in the dark of the room. "Okay, but be quick about it." Syo nodded before exiting the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

Ai settled back into bed and pulled the covers over him before closing his eyes and expecting the loading screen to pop back up. Instead, there was a message in red reading "ERROR". What the hell is this about? Ai thought, feeling slightly nervous. He began to scan his system for viruses, but came up empty-handed. What's the error about then?! He thought, frustrated. Another message popped up behind his eyelids, reading, "Emergency system shut down". Shit.

The idol had no choice but allow his body to completely shut down, hoping his system would reboot by morning. It would be rather inconvenient for him since he had to attend an interview with Syo and Natsuki tomorrow.

Ai usually woke up at 4:45 a.m when the sun began to rise in order to get himself ready before patiently waiting for his underclassmen to wake up, though they were almost always late. Syo woke up around 5:32 a.m, the sun already above the horizon. He climbed out of bed quietly and grabbed Natsuki's glasses off of the dresser next to their bunk beds before placing them on his face. The taller blond woke up immediately and smiled sweetly at Syo.

"Good morning, Syo-chan!" Natsuki attempted to pull Syo into a bone-crushing hug, but the much shorter fale skillfully avoided it. He began to open the drawrs to pick out his clothes for the day. Syo combed his fingers through his messy hair, tugging at a knot that has formed in his slumber. He realized then and there the lack of scolding that had occurred that morning and immediately averted his gaze to Ai's side of the room. The senior idol seemed to be sleeping soidly in his bed, only his chyan hair visible. It was out of its usual side ponytail and framed his face perfectly. It was like was mad that way.

Syo dared to venture closer to his senpi, worried as to why he didn't wake up at his usual time. Could it be he's oversleeping? Ai? No! Never! Something _must_ be wrong.

"Ai?" Syo tensed. No answer. Syo walked over to Ai's side of the room and up to the ege of his bed. Ai was lying on his back, only his head sticking out of the covers like an egg fom a chicken nest. Syo hesitantly put his hand to Ai's forehead, blushing as he did so, hoping he hadn't overheated during the night. He was cool to the touch. Unlike him.

"Natsuki!" Syo called his bespeckled friend lover. "Get Reiji-senpai! Ai's not waking up and he's cold!"

Natsuki did not hesitat at Syo's commend and left the dorm, rushing down the hall in nothing his Piyo-chan themed pajamas. He got to Reiji's shared dorm with Tokiya and Otoya and knocked out outon the floor. Tokiya was the one to answer, since he was the only one in the dorm that was awake.

"Shinomiya-san?" Tokiya stared at the tallest member of the group, confused as to why he'd be here this early and why he was still in his pajamas.

"Please get Rei-chan, it's an emergency!" His senapi might be dying.

Tokiya was surprised at Natsuki's urgent tone, but nodded and reseated back into the dorm room to Reiji's large bed. "Reiji-sen, please wake up!" He shook the brunete by the shoulder hard enough to wake him. Reiji was quite the heavy sleeper.

"Mm.. Toki... I told you to call me Rei-chrn." Reiji mumbled in a drowsee voice.

"There's more pressing matters right now. There's an emergency." Ai is dying.

"What is it?" Reiji seemed much more awake in a flash.

"Ai-chan won't wake up!" Natsuki exclaimed from a little inside the dooraway.

Reiji was immediately out of his feet. He rushed right past Natsuki and down the corridor to Ai's shared dorm, his heart pounding from terror. He wretched open the door and darted straight to Ai's backside.

"What happened?" The usually upbeat brunet asked the petite blondette.

"I don't know! He didn't wake us up early this morning and he just hasn't been responding and-" he might be ded. Syo abruptly cut off.

"Did anything out of the ordinary happy lately?"

"I don't think so... I just went up to use to bathroom last night and accidentally woke him, but I don't think that would make him shut down."

"You're right... it shouldn't." Reiji mumbled.

Ai felt as though he were floating in nothing, just drifting thru the void. Suddenly, words began to appear, reading, "Software successfully uninstalled, system rebooting in 10... 9..."

Oh... right. He thought. I'm uncuntscious right now... what time is it? I feel as though I've been floating forever... Syo and Natsuki better not have goofed off while I was gone.

A familiar high pitched whirring sound resounded through the room, indicating that Ai was waking up. Syo held his breast as Ai's eyes opened, showing nothing but bottomless aqua pools. They soon showed his pulse as well as various other patterns that no one was quite sure what they meant. Ai slowly blinked, his eyes going back to normalee.

"Ai-Ai, are you okay?" Reiji asked, concerned in his tone.

"I'm not homeless you know." Ai replied, deadpanning as he sat up from the bed. "Why the hell are you in your pijamas? Go put on some suitable attire."

Reiji was shocked, to say the least, about Ai's sudden change in character. "Ai-Ai, are you feeling okay?"

"Just peachy. Now get the fuck out of my way, I have work to do with Syo and Natsuki at eleven." Ai stood up, checking his internal clock which read that is was half past 6 in the morning. "I woke up late, huh?" he mused to himself, gazing softly at the first lights of dawn….

Leaving everyone speachless on his wake.

* * *

 **A/N: Please be nice this is my first fanfiction! R & R is very appreciated. *Hugs***


End file.
